


101-Flash Fiction Prompts-Berena

by RedgraveQueen



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgraveQueen/pseuds/RedgraveQueen
Summary: I have a book entitled 101 Flash Fiction Prompts. I am going to complete them all based on Berena!Some are very short- some longer- all under 500 (or so- I’m not good with rules) words. There will be a wide variety of content and each chapter will be completely stand alone. They won’t be in any order so feel free to flick between them.Enjoy- feedback is very welcome!





	1. The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9-The Bridge- (2-30 minutes)  
> ‘Two people are walking together across a bridge. Have one of them recount a story to the other, starting at the foot of the bridge and ending as they step off the bridge’. 
> 
> (I have perhaps cheated a little RE the story telling- hopefully it still works!)  
> 

Prompt 9- The Bridge 

In this- Bernie and Serena are in an established relationship and are are exploring the hidden temples of Tibet. It is told from Bernie’s POV. ...................................................................

Our shoulders are pressed close together as we step onto the bridge. She is holding my hand so tightly that I’m no longer sure of where mine ends and her’s begins. 

My wife has an incredible fear of these rickety rope bridges (especially if they are set over water or a steep drop- this, unfortunate boasts both features) and we usually we our best avoid them- to plan routes around them. Today however, crossing is vital if we are to reach our destination; a long abandoned temple that we’ve been aching to explore since we got here a fortnight ago. 

“Are you alright?”

We can just about walk two abreast.  
I feel her body trembling and pull her closer into me, desperate to make her feel safe. 

“I feel sick. Distract me Bern. Tell me something... tell me a story!” 

“Which story?” 

I ask, playfully. I needn’t. I already know the answer.

“Why, my favourite story of course! Our story!” 

And so, I begin. 

I tell her the story of us. The story we’ve lived, the story we’ve told each other from alternate perspectives, over and over. Our happiness. Our beginning. We always stop at our promise of eternity. The promise we made in the foyer of ‘Holby City’ hospital- the promise we made and the promise we kept. We always stop there... otherwise the story would be too long. 

I turn to face her, wrapping my harms around her, guiding her gently from the bridge. 

“Well done sweetheart... you’ve done it!” 

“You’re the one who deserves the well done, Bern. Do you know, it’s almost ten years since we made that promise? You’ve put up with me for a decade!” 

The tears in her eyes are contested by a cheeky grin that sends butterflies to my stomach. Even now, after all of these years. 

I’ve enjoyed every minute. And will continue to do so for many, many more. 

I shall love her for eternity.


	2. Stranger on the Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18- Stranger on the bench.(400 words (I’ve gone well over))  
> ‘Go to a park or a field or any outdoor space where you can sit on a bench. Write about someone who has sat on this bench in the past or someone who will do so in the future’ 
> 
> I actually wrote this from the comfort of my own home but about a ‘real life’ bench I enjoy relaxing on- by a fast following river- under a mighty oak tree. Again, I’ve moulded the prompt to suit my Berena theme. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> It is totally AU- Berena have never met- the story is told from th POV of Serena.

When I set out this afternoon, not a cloud littered the sky. It is now grey: angry storm clouds threatening to burst; growing denser and lower; like a dark blanket closing in. 

The water that stretches out before me however is beautifully calm in contrast. Perfectly still, serene, silver. It reveals my reflection- my ageing face, framed by my slivering hair that is hanging limp over my forehead thanks to a downpour of rain some time earlier. I push it back with my fingers then lower myself onto my favourite bench- the one that lies right on the edge of the river, the one that gets flooded and battered; damaged a little more after every rainfall. The heavy atmosphere suggests that another is imminent so I suppose I better make the most of it. 

Before long, I become absorbed in my thoughts, time slipping away into nothingness (as it does sometimes when I sit here). I jump violently when I feel the bench move, signalling that someone has sat down beside me. I feel a jolt of annoyance, partly because my thoughts have been interrupted but also because I’ve become quite attached to the isolation of this spot. It’s a woman, similar in age to me. 

I am immediately struck by her appearance: pale and pretty with unruly blonde curls, sort of resembling a halo. I steal a second glance and she turns and matches my gaze. She looks a little bemused and my cheeks are suddenly warm... she’s caught me staring. She turns away for a second but clearly has a change of heart and when she catches my eye again she is smiling. 

“Do you come here often? I think I saw you the other day when I was walking my dog?” 

“Yes. You probably did. I come here when I need space, when I need time to think. So yes- at the moment I’m coming here pretty often.” 

Part of me wants her to ask me why, wants to talk about it- to let it all out. 

She doesn’t. 

“Its a lovely spot isn’t it? Very calming.” 

I nod slowly. 

“Indeed. It’s been my ‘go to’ clearing head spot for years!” 

“Ah I only discovered it a few weeks ago...sorry if I’ve invaded your sanctuary!” 

I’ve changed my mind. She has not invaded my sanctuary. She’s not invaded anything. Quite the contrary. It is refreshing to have her company here. 

“So... what do you do?” 

I decide that asking about jobs is usually a safe conversation starter but she colours slightly and I wonder if I’ve made a mistake.

“I’m... I’m actually a surgeon.” 

She says it bashfully and I understand. She’s worried I’ll think her boastful. My eyes widen. 

“No way? Me too! I’m a vascular surgeon... what are the chances? This is crazy!” 

That’s it. The ice is broken. We have found common ground. We talk for an expanse of time I have lost track of. We put the word to rights, discuss life and death and everything in-between. We are quietly cautious- the chat remains pretty general, neither of us straying into personal ground. But I feel so at ease with her... the conversation flows so perfectly. 

Unfortunately- my weather prediction was correct. The clouds crash and open- forcing an abrupt end to our chatter. 

“Well, perhaps I’ll bump into you again? Here on your bench?”,

She speaks slowly as she stands, reaching around to rub her back. She sips her coat up to the throat and pulls her hood up- protecting those fascinating curls. 

I smile and nod. I would very much like to meet her here again. but if I leave it like that- to chance- there is a possibility I might never see her again. At this point I can barely contemplate that thought. She is the most wonderful, interesting woman I have ever had the pleasure of conversing with. She is unique and utterly beautiful. I cannot let her slip away from me with no promise of return. No... I must see her again. Here, on my bench. 

“I very much hope so. I presume I may come down here on Saturday... at about 12 to be specific?” 

She nods knowingly before turning to walk away. 

For once, I do not mind my walk home in the rain. For my insides are warm and my heart is full of sunshine.


	3. Moving Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 100- moving car. (400 words)  
> ‘Write a story set entirely within a moving car. This might be a chase down the highway, on a back road with no other cars around, or during a rainstorm at night. Perhaps your story centres purely around the conversation between people within the car?’ 
> 
> I’ve tried my best... but the car is stopped at the end. What can I say- I’m a rule breaker! Enjoy!😊
> 
> (They are in an established relationship. Not sure when this is set? That is up to the reader. Perhaps after ‘eternity’? From the point of view of Bernie.)

A bolt of electricity pulses through my body. It is pitch black now and we are speeding along an unlit back road. She is a reckless driver... a reckless lover... a reckless woman. 

I’m pretty sure we have travelled miles since we’ve come across a shop or house or any sign of life for that matter. 

We are in Scotland, heading for the highlands- not entirely sure of our destination. Right now, that is the last thing on my mind. I don’t care where we go, where we stay. As long as I’m with her, All will be well. 

“What if we cant find anywhere? What if there are no vacancies? What if...”

It’s the first time either of us have spoken for a while and it is as if she has read my mind. 

“Shh. Stop with the ‘what ifs’ Serena. If we can’t find anywhere- we’ll sleep in the car. Would be quite romantic don’t you think? Just me and you... merely a sunroof between us and the stars.”

Her eyes become dreamy and glazed and I allow myself a smug smile. She’s mine. I am hers. We are hundreds of miles from anyone or anything that may attempt to come between us and we are never going back. 

“You’re right you know Bern,” 

“What? You’re actually admitting I’m right about something?” 

She chuckles as I tut and shake my head in mock amazement. 

“Actually, I was about to say something quite lovely... I was about to tell you that I could be anywhere on this earth and be contented, so long as you were by my side. That the only thing that matters in the whole word is sitting in my passenger seat.” 

I can no longer find words. Tears stream down my hot cheeks. I’ve never felt like this... never even imagined feeling like this. I didn’t know this feeling existed. Rain drops now cascade down the windscreen. She removes her hand from the steering wheel and rests it on my lap for a few seconds. 

“We’re free now, baby. Just me, you and the open road!” 

As if contradicting herself, she pulls over almost immediately, into a barely visibly lay-by- sheltered by oak trees. Mountains stand tall to our right- an expanse of water to our left. 

The rain is belting down in turrets now. 

“Sorry... I had to stop, I could barely see! But more so... I couldn’t wait another moment to do this...” 

Her lips meet with mine, hot and wet... desperate. Her hands are in my hair, then clutching my back, caressing my body. 

“I can’t wait Bernie. I need you now... I need you here...” 

She is reckless. She is perfect. She is mine. And she will be for all of eternity.


End file.
